


LUST?

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that dream again. Those fingertips were running across his body but never touched his skin. He arched to those fingertips and he could feel the warmth radiated from them, every single time they almost touched his skin but never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LUST?

It was that dream again. Those fingertips were running across his body but never touched his skin. He arched to those fingertips and he could feel the warmth radiated from them, every single time they almost touched his skin but never did. Not even once. All that he got was the barely intangible airflow along with the movements of those fingers. It’s an unbearable tease. It's a tender torture. He wanted to scream. He wanted to plead. Touch me, please, just touch me now. But when he opened his month, he found that no voice could come out. His month was so dry that the voice was dead halfway at his throat. Then he heard a low voice, “I have to go. My girlfriend called.” All of sudden he was left at a place of nowhere, alone. He did not panic, he even felt a slight relief. Who cares, I will just go Scandals. He walked along the street and wanted to call a taxi, but there was no one or car on the street. He planned to walk there, but he could not recall the location and then he doubted if that place truly existed. He turned around and wanted to get back to...nowhere. He faced an empty street. Where have you gone? Hunter. His eyes opened. Hunter. This is the first time he called out the name in those repeating dreams. It had been frustrating Sebastian for weeks that he never knew who caressed him in those dreams. Now he finally knew it was Hunter. It was Hunter who tortured him in the dreams.

Sebastian always knew he was sexually attracted to Hunter since he first laid his eyes on this golden boy. Hunter was undeniable handsome and incredibly hot, after all. Sebastian had spent a boring summer in Ohio because his father did not think he deserves a vacation given all the troubles he got himself into and his father had to use some personal connections as well as a donation to Dalton to keep his spoiled son from getting expelled. So when the new semester began Sebastian was actually quite excited. He was the new captain of Dalton lacrosse team; the hard work and brilliant performance of previous semester finally paid off. Meanwhile, he had to step down form the captain of the Warblers, which was expected given what he’d done. What he had not expected was that the successor of him was this incredibly stubborn military brat, who was also incredibly hot. It was an understatement to say they argued a lot, most of time they could not even stand at each other in the same room at the warbler practices. How they both managed to be roommates for two months without killing each other was still a miracle to the warblers. Poor Jeff and Nick had to suffer from Sebastian unloading his various complains about Hunter and his stupid cat all day whilst all of the warblers had to suffer from Hunter… with his silence treatment. Basically Hunter kept all his opinions to himself. 

Everything went wrong the next day. Once Sebastian realized it was Hunter in his quasi-wet dreams, he could not act normally around him. Sebastian never thought he would be self-conscious around anyone because he was always predatory and always the winner. The lunch in the dining hall was almost a disaster. The warblers used to sit on the same table, enjoying their rock star status in Dalton. Sebastian could not change to other tables for the lame excuses like another cute boy at the other tables; that would only draw the attention of the Warblers. He used to check out Hunter blatantly during the lunch but now he could not even bring himself to look at Hunter's direction, which was hard given his seat was across to hunter's seat. He had to pretend to be keenly interested at the topic brought out by Jeff, who sit next to him, which he was pretty sure it was already suspicious to the other boy given he’s nodding too many times and Jeff knew he could not care less about….whatever shit he's bragging about now? 

Hunter felt something was different about Sebastian at the lunch table. For two months this spoiled French boy seemed annoying restlessly, arguing with him about everything, testing his patience with every angle, whilst flirting with him at every change he got. He always knew Sebastian was seductive and he’d seen the way some boys looked at the captain of the lacrosse team, like they gonna threw themselves at his feet at any minute. That could be the explanation why he usually kind of enjoyed Sebastian’s gaze and occasional blunt and flirtatious comments on how sexy he was during the lunch hours. Strangely, he saw it as a compliment, but this daily entertainment was replaced by the total avoidance of eye contact and non-sense conversation with Jeff. However, this did give opportunities to Hunter to observe Sebastian carefully for the first time. He noticed many things he had not noticed before, the way Sebastian talking, the curve along his jaw line, the shadow over his neck, all the freckles he saw or seemed scattered over his skin… Hunter wondered how it would feel to nibble that earlobe, along the neck, to peck each freckle, down to the torso beneath that navy blue uniform…Damn, Hunter, stop, he has a dick! Hunter gave himself a mental slap for that.

When the lunch was almost ended, Sebastian quickly took a glance over Hunter but surprisingly the glance was caught by Hunter, who seemed gave him a knowing smirk. Sebastian avoided the eye contact and licked his lips subconsciously, then sucked the soft drink through a straw to ease a sudden dry in his mouth. Hunter stared at Sebastian and could not help to moisturize his own lips when he saw Sebastian's tongue flicked across his lips. I can put that tongue for better use. What? Stop. Hunter gave himself the second mental slap. But then Sebastian sucked the straw. All the rumors about how good Sebastian sucking at things other than a straw were refreshed in Hunter’s head and he could not help but picturing the boy across the table getting down on his knees, crawling to him under the table, unbuckling his pants, wrapping that talented tongue around… Hunter felt a sudden flame roaring in his body and a warm stream went from his lower stomach to his crotch. What the fuck? This never happened. I just did not get laid for a while. Hunter wanted to leave immediately but only stopped as he found that he already got a half hard on, so he remained seated and secretly cursed the French boy for his fucking tongue. 

Sebastian almost ran away from the table as soon as he finished the drink. Blissfully he did not have classes with Hunter in the afternoon and he planned to skip dinner so they would not meet again till the evening. He decided to go to Scandals so he could sneak in their dorm after Hunter fell asleep. 

Hunter could not focus on the class in the afternoon and could not help thinking about Sebastian. He’s been avoiding Sebastian as well and he could not go back to their room after dinner. In the undeniable frustration, he had to call his girlfriend to coax her for a meeting, a make out session. Catherine had a single room at Crawford Country Day, which was convenient for their tryst. He gave her some finger work carelessly for nothing but in the hope that she could return the favor by a blow job, which he did get later. Hunter closed his eyes and imaged that it was Sebastian between his legs and hissed Sebastian’s name when he came. “What name you just called me?” Catherine was provoked. Then they got into a big fight, which made Hunter even more frustrated before he came to Catherine.

After some drinks and some uninterested make out session with some mediocre hottie, Sebastian left Scandals before midnight and went back to Dalton with the expectation that Hunter should be in sleep at the moment but only got surprised that their dorm room was empty when he got in. Just as he wondering where Hunter had been, his roommate unlocked the door and walked in.

Hunter did not expect Sebastian would get back as late as he did, and it did not take rocket science to figure what's the French boy had been doing a hour ago from his slightly messed hair and the unbuttoned polo shirt, which made him look ridiculously sexy in the dim light. This never bothered Hunter before but an uncontrollable rage out of nowhere made his mouth opened without a filter of his brain, "Did you ever have control over your dick? It's not even Friday yet!" Sebastian was shocked by the sudden storm and Hunter did not give him time for even a slightest protest by pinning him upon the wall and smashing his mouth on his. It was not expected and it's never meant to happen, Sebastian fought back instinctively but his strength was not comparable to Hunter's, not in the regular time, let along this time Hunter was on a surge of adrenaline. Hunter’s hand went to Sebastian’s torso and slid down to his waist, “Off. Now.” Sebastian’s arm was released as Hunter’s hand left for his belt, and he got a change to throw a punch to this hunk. “Get the fuck off me!” Sebastian hit Hunter right on his nose, which made hunter stepped back and hit him into reality. Sebastian still could not believe what had just happened and he yelled, “Are you insane? What is wrong with you?” 

Hunter felt the pain on his face and something warm slowly flew out from his nostril, nosebleed. He wept the blood with the back of his hand. This was the first time ever he had lost sense of consequence. All he knew was that he could not face Sebastian at this moment. In a big stride he’s out of the room, without a word or a glance on Sebastian. 

Oddly enough, Sebastian felt this situation was kind of familiar, just like his dream last night; He was left alone in the room by Hunter. He inhaled and exhaled, making himself calm down. His lips slightly swollen with the rough kiss and he could still feel Hunter’s scent surrounded. Part of him wanted to go to bed and forget about what had just happened, but the most of him wanted to go after Hunter, to figure out why Hunter kissed him. Sebastian went to the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and one instant ice pack from his gym bag before he left the room. 

Sebastian knew Hunter was too proud to stay with other students because that would involve some explanation. He went to warbler’s common room first, and Hunter was sitting on the couch in the dark. “Hunter?” Sebastian called. “Keep the light off” a low voice answered. 

“I’m Sorry, Sebastian.” Hunter signed as Sebastian sit beside him, “I’m never a violent person and I really sorry. I did not know what happened to me.” What did you do to me?

“I’m not sorry for punching you.” Sebastian squeezed the instant ice pack and felt it cold in seconds, then he offered it to Hunter, “Put it on your nose.” Hunter followed Sebastian’s instruction in silence. 

“Why do you bring your lacrosse stick?” Hunter asked in a minute before the silence went to awkward.

“Is it too hard to figure? Your brain is damaged. I need something to break your leg if you attack me again, Hunk.”

Hunter almost laughed, he turned his head slightly to Sebastian, taking in the beautiful view of the French boy’s silhouette in the soft moonlight. “Will you let me kiss you again if I ask nicely?” Hunter asked hesitantly yet determinately, under the spell of moonlight.


End file.
